Current events of Altverse/Gamsung Sinmun
The following is a summary of news from Danguk as provided by the Gamsung Sinmun (Coriju: 감숭 신문工, Hanju: 人報紙) from October 2014. 2014: October 2014 October *'06:' Protests have erupted on the streets of Tafingge Gemun this evening, with protestors camping out and blocking major thoroughfares through the city causing major delays. The majority of the protestors are students and young people who say they have been inspired by the pro-democracy protests and so-called 'Umbrella Revolution' in Hong Kong in recent days. The opposition group Danguk Republic is supposadly behind the organisation of the protests and their social media accounts have been stormed by messages of support. *'07: '''Popstar XDragon has been arrested by police in Tafingge Gemun for drink driving. He is expected to be released on bail by Friday after being fined. His vehicle was also impounded by local authorities. Some of his fans have rallied for his release on Twitter today, however some individuals have also stated that XDragon is a bad role-model for the younger generations. *'08: 'Pro-Political Freedom Protests on the streets of Tafingge Gemun continue into their third day. Police and Tafingge Gemun's authorities have permitted the closure of the Cuse Geoli until midnight tonight. The police have warned that they will have to resort to force against protestors who refuse to leave. Protestors have been allowed to move their camps to a nearby park. The General Secretary is expected to meet opposition leaders of Danguk Republic on Friday. *'09: 'Protestors who refused to leave Cuse Geoli since midnight lastnight have been dispersed by watercannon and riot police. The city's authorities had authorised the roads closure until midnight lastnight, and the protestors were permitted to move to a new camp in a nearby park, while many moved, some stayed in a show of defiance against authorities and police. *'09: 'In other news, the Minister of Housing and Welfare has introduced new policies to improve the quality of state housing in the northern areas of Danguk. This comes after complaints by both local Prefects and state tennants. The government is expected to inject over $1 billion into the area's housing authorities in the coming months. *'11: 'For the third time the Russian government has denied Dangrussia to hold a referendum on reunification. Protests erupted in the Dangrussian capital of Goro Gemun following the news, however these were quickly dispersed by authorities. The General Secretary has released a statement saying that he is "disappointed in the Russian government for their sheer disregard for the right of the people of Dangrussia to self-determination." *'12: 'Protests continue in the Russian city of Goro Gemun following a third proposed reunification referendum being blocked by the federal government. Reports state that authorities have had a difficulty keeping the peace. Protestors have created barricades in the city's central square and several have been arrested for assaulting riot police. *'16: '''Protests in Dangrussia advocating for a referendum have moved into their fourth day. According to several protesters, Russian authorities have used 'excessive force,' some state being attacked by rubber bullets and water-cannons in Goro Gemun. The President of Dangrussia has called out against this use of force, however several of the members of the Dangrussian Duma, who are ethnic Russian, have denounced the actions of protestors. * '''24: '''Following reports of serious brutality by Russian authorities against anti-Russian protestors in Goro Gemun and the release of a video of two officers beating a young female protestor, General Secretary Kong Giyonggi has stated that he intends to seek action against Russia. He has stated that diplomacy with Russia is now almost out of the question, and that armed conflict in inevitable. These statements have caused tensions in the region, with the East Asian Prime Minister Park Sook-Wan urging peace talks to be held. * '''28: '''Reports have surfaced regarding border skirmishes along the Russia and Danguk borders. Danguk has also stated it is concerned about the Russian arsenal that appears to be growing on the opposite side of the Amur River. Pro-Dang protests in the Dangrussian capital of Goro Gemun continue, barricades have been constructed by protestors who have seized the city's central square. Category:Danguk Category:Altverse